Shivers Up My Spine
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: Written for the Title Challenge. Draco visits Hermione every other Saturday. He just can't stay away.


I stood outside in the cold and looked up at her bedroom window.

The longer I stood on the deserted street staring up at the house, the colder it became. Goosebumps were making a permanent residence on my arms and legs, and chills traveled up my spine.

Hermione Granger looked out of the full length window wearing nothing except for an oversized green tee shirt. My green tee shirt. Even with the distance I could see that her hair was disheveled, and that a small smile was on her face. I caused those. I created those. She looked down at me, and I stared up at her. Her hand touched the window, and my hand touched my heart, before I turned and walked off. There was a silent promise behind tonight, just like all those other night before this. I would come back.

The first time I was invited to her home, was an unusually cold August night. Hermione was walking home in a dress and high heels, hugging herself. I was driving home after a long days work, and had decided to take the long way. She was a good five or so driving minutes from her home, and I was feeling oddly sympathetic.

I pulled the car over, and opened the passenger door. She took a few steps back and looked inside. I could see one hand in her purse, probably holding her wand. She was shivering violently.

"Come on, get in, I'll drive you home." I said.

"I can walk. I'm almost there anyways." Despite her shivering, her voice was relatively normal.

"Oh come on. You don't trust me? We were on the same side, Granger. We still are."

"Fine."

She got in the car and shut the door. Her lavender scent filled the car, and I tried my hardest not to take a big whiff. I was surprised by how overwhelming the scent was. Just five minutes in the car with Hermione, in her beautiful dress and high heels, her hair pulled back, and her scent . . . her scent sent shivers up my spine.

"Here you go." I pulled into the drive way of the brick two-story home, and put the car in park

"You in a hurry?" She asked just before she stepped outside.

One of her legs was outside of the car door. The goosebumps on her legs was obvious and enticing.

"Not particularly." I said.

"I was going to sit by the fire and have a glass of wine if you would like to join me. It's the least I can do."

Normally I would never accept the offer, but it was late, nobody was outside, I didn't want to go home, and her scent was clouding my judgment.

"Yeah. Okay. Why not." Shrugging, I unbuckled my seat belt.

I followed Hermione to her front door, then I followed her inside.

"Have a seat. Make yourself at home, but not too at home." She said.

I looked around. The living room was small. There was a fire place on the wall across from the front door, and a couch in front of the fireplace. Between the two sat a short but long wooden table. There were pictures of Hermione and her family on all four wall. The walls were burgundy, and the floor was carpeted.

Hermione returned with two wine glasses and a bottle. She set them on the table, then sat down. I sat next to her as she poured the wine.

Several glasses and a few laughs later, everything was comfortable. It was as if we were always on the same side.

"You sure you want to drink that next glass, Granger?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"Why wouldn't I?" I could see the cocky smile on her face and the flirty glint behind her eyes. These things, plus her scent, her little black dress, and a few glasses of wine was all I needed.

"Because, I just might take advantage you you in your drunken state." I whisper into her ear. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her neck.. Goosebumps covered her arms. I could feel them under my hands.

"Not if I take advantage of you first." She said with a playful tone while look into my eyes.

"But you won't." I was confident.

"Oh won't I?"

The next thing I knew, she was straddling me, and her lips were on mine. The shivers shot up my spine.

Ever since that night, I had came to visit her ever other Saturday night.


End file.
